Enterprise computer systems with high capacity are typically configured in enclosures commonly termed ‘racks’ or ‘chassis’. The racks enclose one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) that include the processing and storage components of the computer system. The PCBs may receive and output data at high rates over cables that couple the PCBs to external systems and components. The coupling between a PCB and a cable typically comprises an adapter receptacle positioned on the PCB and an interconnect (connector) positioned at the termination of the cable. One of the most commonly used protocols for data transmission to/from computer storage devices is the Serial Attached SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) (collectively, “SAS”) protocol. The SAS specification defines an external connector and cabling system for box-to-box connections required by SCSI applications. At the physical layer the SAS specification defines connectors, voltage levels and data bit rates, with a recent specification (SAS-3.0) providing for 12 Gbit/s transmission rates. The cable connector developed according to the SAS-3.0 specification is termed the Mini-SAS HD connector (SFF-8644). This connector includes a plug body portion that, when inserted into a receptacle positioned at the edge of the chassis, as is conventionally done, may extend up to 32 mm beyond the enclosure. As this length is in effect an addition to the depth dimensions of the enclosure, it increases the total depth which must be available to fit an enclosure in a designated space. In addition, the minimal bend radius of the cable extending from the connector necessarily adds to the effective depth of the enclosure. For example, the Cayenne Disk Array Enclosure has a cabinet depth of 34.5 inches. If it is desired to fit the enclosure in a rack with a total depth of 36.5 inches, the length of the body portion extending from the enclosure and the bend radius of the cable would not allow the enclosure to fit into this solution depth. Shortening the entire enclosure may not be possible as room is needed for logic hardware, disk drives and fans. Additionally, in the conventional configuration, the Mini-SAS HD plug and receptacle lack guidance and alignment features for blind mating which can make installation difficult.
What is needed is a coupling system and method which does not unduly increase enclosure space requirements, and is relatively easy to install.